90 degrees Centigrade
by writerincognito
Summary: Very little oneshot: Sasuke shrunk Naruto's swimming trunks on purpose, how will it end? SasuNaru is love!


_Is this even legal_? I asked myself. The way his jeans hugged his ass very nicely. The way his perfectly shaped round butt was moving from side to side when he was walking in front of me. The way the room heated up ten degrees Centigrade when he smiled so dobely at me.

Yes my dear friends, Naruto Uzumaki was my walking wet dream.

And probably for a lot more people. Damn competitors. Luckily, that hot piece of walking dobeness was mine.

While I was having sexy time in fantasy land my cute dobe decided on his own that we should go to the beach, which wasn't that weird since it was very hot at the moment. So of course I couldn't agree more with that, although my pervy me was having a _hard_ time at the moment. A factor for that was that I knew that Naruto's swimming trunks would be very small and very revealing, pardon me for washing his clothes on a too high temperature. Accidently of course.

I was already done for a long time, only having to grab a towel, swimming trunks and a bottle with sunscreen, sunburn doesn't suit my pale skin, thank you very much.

"Sasuke, have you seen my sunglasses, you know, the big ones."

"They're probably in the car, come one dobe, let's leave!" They probably weren't in the car, but the dobe didn't need to know that, the only thing I wanted at the moment was those ass cheeks covered in those swimming trunks.

Naruto ran to our two seated convertible. I'm so glad to have such a stylish and sexy lover. I smirked when I saw that adorable pout forming on his lips, the dobe must have noticed that his sunglasses weren't lying in the car. Sorry babe, but I'll make it up to you.

After having parked the vehicle in the parking lot, after a trip of an hour, we went both our ways, expecting that the other would follow.

"Let's drop our stuff in the shadow, Naruto, the sun is way too hot for my liking."

"No teme, let's go and lie in the sun, I seriously need a tan and I know that you'd love to slowly rub the sunscreen all over my body. So let's go _babe_"

Hmmm, point taken, I really would love to massage some oil from his shoulders over his back towards my end goal, that cute hot piece of ass.

Having thrown our stuff on a nice looking place the show finally begun. The obvious dobe took his swimming boxer, which probably was smaller than normal briefs right now, out of the bag and ran to one of the beach tents to change his little ass into the garment.

And I stalked him, of course. Just for security, the dobe wouldn't be safe anymore once wearing almost nothing. The sight would probably be too provocative for most people to handle. Those full buttocks almost didn't fit into the swimsuit when it was still it's original size…

He presumably felt my naughtytime-aura directed at him, "Sasuke, can you look if there is another pair of swimming trunks in the bag? 'Cause this won't do." I could already feel my salivary glands getting in full mode.

"What's wrong babe? You're probably overreacting, come out and let daddy see how hot you look."

"Sasuke, there are children on this beach, I will get sued if someone sees me likes this, it isn't a nude beach if you want to know."

And then it happened. Out of nowhere some upper mighty being rewarded me with a hard gust, tipping the little beach tent over, taking Naruto with it to the ground.

The dobe on his hands and knees, ass pointed in the air, the best piece of swimming garment ever made (by myself), riding up his ass, was the last thing I saw before passing out because of blood loss.

The nosebleed was more than worth it.

0_ 90 degrees Centigrade by Writerincognito _0

Ok. This was again utter crap made by me :D I really wanted to write a little oneshot (very little) in Sasuke's POV (I did Naruto's already.) And this is what came out ^^

Bad grammar, bad plot (a plot?), facepalm worthy. Yes, that's my way of writing :D

Thanks a lot wasting your time with reading THIS (it's very appreciated!)

Sincerely, Writerincognito

Ps: the title's explanation: Sasuke washed the swimming trunks at 90 degrees Centigrade ;)


End file.
